Previous attempts have been made to provide an inclination sensor, or the like, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. D474,159 to Ufer (“the '159 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,668 to Beckhart et al. (“the '668 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,409 to Brudis et al. (“the '409 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. D470,823 S to Ufer (“the '823 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,802 to Schutt (“the '802 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,571 to Crossan, Jr. (“the '571 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,857 to Anikolenko (“the '857 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,348 to Webb (“the '348 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,159 to Zeller et al. (“the '159 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,784 to Hunter et al. (“the '784 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,422 to Takahashi (“the '422 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,795 to Kang (“the '795 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,188 to Bassett (“the '188 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,984 to Barsky et al. (“the '984 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,239 to Shijo et al. (“the '239 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,065 to Zefira (“the '065 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,355 to Chiang et al. (“the '355 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,032 to Chiang et al. (“the '032 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,713 to Titus et al. (“the '713 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,161 to Fischer (“the '161 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,754 to Park et al. (“the '754 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,965 to Shijo et al. (“the '965 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,278 to Park et al. (“the '278 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,810 to Park et al. (“the '810 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,878 to Seipp, Jr. et al. (“the '878 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,353 to Chisholm et al. (“the '353 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,728 to Karnick et al. (“the '728 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,996 to Ogawa et al. (“the '996 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,761 to Sychra (“the '761 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. D385,807 to Gruetzmacher (“the '807 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,708 to James (“the '708 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,869 to Miller (“the '869 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,280 to Crossan Jr. (“the '280 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,210 to Murphy (“the '210 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,679 to Burgess (“the '679 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,716 to Murphy(“the '716 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,567 to Davis et al. (“the '567 patent”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,167 to Kennedy (“the '167 patent”); all of which are incorporated herein by reference.